


Let's Try This Out...

by Plentysaid



Series: Prompt List Fics [2]
Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hotel Sex, It's been a while, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: Will had received a text to go and meet Caleb at a hotel. It had been the first contact they'd had in months and Will was unsure as to why he wanted to meet him now.





	Let's Try This Out...

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff/smut for my favourite roommates. This is set post-season 2 pretty much but not really any spoilers.  
> Filled as part of a prompt list I am currently working my way through. Prompt was: Friendship Sex (Friends to Lovers)

 

The hotel room was lavish, something fit for royalty – which, last time Will Olsen checked, he definitely wasn’t. Caleb had asked to see him, it had been a while. The last Haas that Will had spent time with had been Clay, he had helped his ‘special task force’ and Will had noted that Clay didn’t like Will. Maybe Clay knew what he meant to the youngest Haas. Or, quite possibly, Will’s social skills spoke louder than he was aware of.

He had left a key at reception for Will, sent him the room number and the date and Will hadn’t heard anything since. He sat on the bed, his hands gripping to the mattress as he waited for Caleb. He didn’t really know how long he should wait for, but as the time got on, Will was getting more and more anxious.

Another hour or so had passed and the door to the hotel room opened, Caleb walked through the door, his eyes heavy, his face looking pale – more so than usual, and his hair an unruly state.

“It’s good to see you, buddy,” Caleb smiled and pulled Will close, embracing him tightly. “You good?” He continued, Will nodded against him. He had missed Caleb; more than he would admit to himself.

“Why did you call me here? The only reason you would ask me to meet you at a hotel would be to have sex with you: it’s been a while since we have seen each other. Four months, two weeks, three days and eight hours, thirty-two minutes, give or take. Not that I’m opposed to…” Caleb rolled his eyes, he pulled Will close to him by the hips and kissed him roughly.

His hands trailed up his back and one nestled in the hair at the base of his neck, the other staying in the small of his back. Their tongues brushed against one another, need oozed out from between them, Will didn’t have much chance to kiss back before Caleb pulled away, his eyebrow raised.

“I actually asked you here to see how well you knew my brother, Clay. I don’t want to sleep with the same person he has – again,” he jested, tilting his head in a coy manner. “I really wanted to ask you on a date, actually. That was the reason, Will. I missed you. A lot. I don’t want to have to say goodbye to you again – we’ve had to do that to too many friends, and I…” He took a shaky breath and pulled away from Will completely. “After what I did to you at Sistemics, I just… I thought I was never going to see you again. Please don’t make me say goodbye to you again. Ever again.” His voice was despairing, Will had never seen him act like this. Will could see the genuine fear and desperation in his eyes. “I’m clean, too. I swear I haven’t touched anything in so long, I…”

Will took a step forward, breaching the space between them and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, looking up at him with a smile. He wasn’t sure how he could say no to Caleb – not when he sounded like that. He found himself sitting back down on the bed, crossing his legs and looking up at the blond man.

“How about instead of a date, we get some room service?” He held a hand out and pulled Caleb onto the bed inelegantly, making him collapse on top of Will’s small frame. “That way we don’t get disturbed by anyone else…” he purred against him, a smile appearing at the corner or his mouth. Something about this new Will, Caleb liked a lot.

They ended up ordering lobster thermidor and a bottle of red wine to go with it, talking – catching up, like nothing had happened between them. Caleb hadn’t done much since – he had just been getting clean, he had been finding ways to keep himself occupied, his mother didn’t really want her junkie son in the public eye whilst he still looked high – especially when she had taken the presidency and after, when all eyes were on her scrupulously. He had made himself scarce.

Will had settled in his job at The Semple Institute, he had even made a friend or two there, but had surmised it was because they had seen his face associated with Grand Central and with the Citizen’s Liberation Front attack. He had become interesting enough for people to want to have in their circle.

“Have you seen anyone?” Caleb asked, looking up at him from over his glass of wine, his eyes not quite reaching his face.

“No – I had an indiscretion with Harry Doyle, one of the agents working with Alex and Ryan at the Farm, but I haven’t seen anyone frequently. Iris keeps trying to set me up with people from her office, but I haven’t really found anyone I have been interested in. How about you? I overheard your brother talking about Shelby – that you two…”

“Oh, no, we never did. I was just trying to protect my brother – she was trying to protect his marriage to Maxine and I just wanted to, help. I could never sleep with her again, after what she did.”

“You mean, sleep with your father?” Caleb chuckled, staring at the bottom of his empty glass and nodding, he had missed Will stating the obvious.

“Something like that,” he sat back and set the glass down. “The last person I slept with, well, it was you, actually. That night in New York – after Simon’s anniversary.” He said quietly, and judging by Will’s expression: that had been the same for him, too.

“What was a taste of Britain like?” He said, light-heartedly, he was jealous, and he was unsure as to why.

“Bossy, quick and nothing like the home advantage,” Will didn’t take his eyes off Caleb as he walked around the table and kissed him slowly, holding his head with both hands, his lips pressing hard against Caleb’s and he found himself in his lap with Caleb’s arms wrapped around his waist. The kiss turned hard, desperate almost within moments. Caleb shifted underneath him, letting out a groan as Will started to move his hips against his groin.

Will needed Caleb, he always needed him. He pulled at Caleb’s blond locks as he felt Caleb grow harder underneath him, he bit Caleb’s lip and Caleb groaned – he had never been able to resist when anyone did that to him. He scooped Will up and moved them over to the bed, their lips not leaving one another as they moved over to the four-poster bed. He pushed Will into the mattress and moved his lips down his neck, licking and nibbling at the soft flesh. They had always been careful not to leave marks, but Caleb couldn’t resist today. He bit the skin, sucking at the area and pinned Will’s hands above his head when he heard the moan that escaped his lips and his hips bucked up against Caleb’s.

Caleb groaned and licked over the mark he had made, pulling at Will’s jumper. He needed him out of these clothes. The room had turned into a sauna of lust and Will was killing him with the number of layers he was wearing. All two of them. He groaned when he saw Will’s chest and was always surprised at how toned he was, he kissed a trail down to his jeans and pulled them off, Will lifting his hips to help.

“Don’t tease,” he whimpered, his hips arching against every brush of skin – every kiss. “I need you. Please, just…” Will groaned against Caleb and he smirked, stroking Will slowly, teasing him just that little bit longer. A feral growl left Will and he flipped them over, pulling at the t-shirt and jeans that Caleb was wearing and wasn’t satisfied until they were both completely naked. Will kissed Caleb roughly and rolled their hips together, hearing Caleb moaning, fisting for Will’s back, the bed, anything, Will needed Caleb now. He rolled off the bed and found his wallet, pulling a condom out and Caleb took it from him, pulling him back down into a heated kiss and spinning him over. He sucked on his fingers and prepared Will quickly – barely at all. He knew this was going to be quick. Hell, it had been too long for either of them to last, but Caleb knew it wouldn’t be the last time. He pulled the condom on, his hands shaking as he took Will’s hips and edged himself inside his partner, the soft whimpers that Will was making caused him to moan himself and he couldn’t help but place kisses against his back as he steadied them both.

Caleb rocked his hips slowly, at first, Will rolling his hips back to meet him with every thrust, Caleb’s arms wrapped around Will’s taut body, their teeth ant tongues clashing as they kissed each other, whimpers and their skin hitting skin filled the room as Caleb started moving his hips faster, moaning Will’s name, kissing any available inch of skin he could. He ran a hand down to Will’s cock and started to jerk him off slowly, pressing against his prostate as hips started moving more and more erratically. He whined, panting Will’s name and captured Will’s lips desperately as he came hard inside him, biting down on Will’s tongue and lip as he released inside him. Will couldn’t hold back after that, he came hard over Caleb’s hand and his chest, resting back against Caleb as he moaned his name.

They collapsed on the bed together and panted, trying to catch their breath. Will looked up at Caleb and rested against his chest, touching his tongue and letting out a breathy chuckle when he saw the blood on his finger.

“That’s a first,” he mused and leant up, his lips pressing softly against his and trying to stop his eyes from closing. Caleb had already closed his eyes, a sated grin on his face. “I’m not sleeping in a sticky mess – up,” he hummed and pulled against Caleb, managing to get them both into the bathroom. Caleb tossed the condom in the bin and stepped in the shower with Will and as the water hit their skin, kissed him languidly.

“It’s bigger than the last shower we shared together,” Caleb mused; he could see the cogs working in Will’s head, watching as he tried to figure out the dimensions of the showers back in Quantico. Caleb shut his mind down with a kiss and stroked his cheek, he could get used to this: a proper relationship with Will. He knew that Will was uncapable of hurting him, he cared for Will and he knew that Will had not stopped caring for him.

They got rid of the top blanket and slept under the slightly thinner one underneath, Will holding Caleb to his chest, rubbing his back and kissing his slightly wet hair. “So, not asking me to a hotel for sex, ended in sex in the hotel,” Will said, that tone of quip in his voice as Caleb relaxed against him.

“You instigated it,” he joked, tiredly. “I do want to take you on a real date, though,” he yawned. “No beds in sight. Not until the third date,” he murmured before falling asleep against his chest. Will settled against him, closing his eyes. The third date: he could wait that long, if it meant seeing Caleb more frequently.


End file.
